Dilo
by Saya-chan dattebayo
Summary: —Dilo Goenji. —Cierra el pico. —¡Dilo! —¡VALE LO DIRÉ! ¡ESTOY ENAMORADO DE SHIROU FUBUKI! ¡¿ESTÁS CONTENTO! ¿Quién dijo que Atsuya no servía para que la gente se declarara? Goenji x Fubuki


**Bueno, aquí estoy con otro one-shot de esta parejita Goenji x Fubuki, en este one-shot Atsuya SI ESTA VIVO, mi mayor decepción con Inazuma Eleven es que lo hayan matado T-T, noooo Atsuya-kun! Dejando de lado mis paridas XD, sin más, el fic!**

**

* * *

**

**Dilo**

—No sé qué problema tienes en decírselo —susurró Atsuya mientras miraba a otro lado mientras refunfuñaba algo molesto. Goenji frunció el ceño y gruñó:

—Cierra el pico, estás empezando a resultarme algo pesadito…

—¿Por decirte que hagas algo que te beneficiará? ¡No me hagas reír! —se mofó el pequeño de los hermanos Fubuki.

Ambos chicos estaban en la entrada de la escuela esperando a sus amigos para que acabaran un examen. Goenji ya lo había terminado mientras que Atsuya, al ser un año menor y no ir a la misma clase no le tocó hacer examen, pero estaba esperando a su hermano para irse con él a casa.

Y ahora, para mal humor de Goenji, el menor Fubuki intentaba que se declarara a Shirou Fubuki, su querido hermano mayor.

—Eso es una tontería Atsuya, déjalo ya…

—Vuelve a decir eso y te reviento, ¿cómo que es una tontería? ¡Shirou también está loco por ti! Aunque no sé qué vio en ti realmente…

—Mira, ya te dije que no te creo…

—Admítelo…

—No.

—Dilo Goenji —reclamó el chico de pelo rosa pálido. Goenji apretó los dientes en señal de frustración y dijo:

—Basta, no diré nada… Así que mantente calladito hasta que lleguen.

Ambos se mantuvieron callados por unos tres minutos, pero parecía que los chicos aún no terminaban con el examen, Goenji lo comprendía, el examen era largo y él lo había acabado antes al no saber la mitad de las preguntas… suspiró preocupado por eso, la asignatura de filosofía se le daba de pena, seguramente suspendería este examen.

Atsuya por su parte se quedó pensando, ¿por qué no quería admitirlo? ¡Era tan obvio!

—¿Qué problema tienes para decírselo? —preguntó Atsuya sin entender. Goenji tenía paciencia, pero ese chico era un experto en agotársela en tan solo los pocos minutos que llevaban allí.

—Escucha Atsuya, ¿nunca tan dicho lo agradable que eres cuando estás calladito?

—No —fue la fría y cortante respuesta del pelirrosa. El chico de pelo blanco suspiró resignado y apoyó su mano en la cabeza, ¡maldecía a Endo por hacerle prometer que esperaría por él y por Kazemaru para irse a casa juntos!

—Bueno, da igual si no te lo dijeron… ¡pero déjame en paz!

—Dilo.

—Cállate —gruñó el peliblanco. Atsuya cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y dijo alto y claro:

—Di-lo.

—Qué te calles —5.

—Goenji… Venga, dilo.

—Cierra el pico —4.

—Dilo de una vez.

—Mantén la boca cerrada… —3.

—¡Dilo de una vez!

—¡Cállate! —2.

—¡Vamos, dilo!

—¡No pienso decir nada! —1.

—¡Qué lo digas!

0

—¡VALE LO DIRÉ! ¡ESTOY ENAMORADO DE SHIROU FUBUKI! ¡¿ESTÁS CONTENTO? —gritó a todo pulmón el chico de ojos castaños. Atsuya se quedó medio descolocado ante un grito tan colosal, realmente le asustó algo. Sin embargo, pronto puso una sonrisa maliciosa y señaló hacia atrás. El chico de pelo blanco se extrañó y miró hacia atrás… casi le da una parada cardíaca cuando vio a todos sus amigos allí de pie, pero sobre todo a Fubuki Shirou que le miraba con un enorme rubor en las mejillas.

—Bueno Shirou, ahora tus sentimientos son correspondidos —afirmó el menor de los hermanos mientras se reía a carcajadas. Fubuki enrojeció al máximo y se tapó la cara por la vergüenza. Goenji se quedó medio descolocado… ¿así que Shirou sí que estaba enamorado de él?

Pero aparte de eso sintió una rabia interna… Atsuya no paraba de reírse y esto se lo iba a pagar muy caro…

—¡ATSUYA! —gritó el peliblanco mientras lo perseguía. El chico de cabello rosa siguió riéndose mientras era perseguido por su furioso amigo.

Todos observaron con una gota resbalando por su nuca como Shuuya perseguía a Atsuya. Shirou sonrío de manera nervioso y pensó:

—_Vaya… sí que tienes métodos raros para qué Goenji-kun se me confesara pero… gracias Atsuya._

**FIN**

* * *

**¿Os gustó? Espero que sí ^-^. Una cosa os quería comentar, quería publicar un fic llamado Cambio drástico que es de esta parejita y trata de que Goenji y Fubuki se intercambian los cuerpos por culpa de un mago y la única manera de volver cada uno a su cuerpo correspondiente es que Goenji admita que está enamorado de Fubuki, pero no lo quiere reconocer.**

**¿Os interesa? Sino no lo publico. Pero si os interesa decídmelo si? Sayo y hakuna matata!**


End file.
